Jubilee's Evening from Hell
by Jo the Phoenix
Summary: Our favorite firecracker babysits twin brats....need I say more?


Jubilee's Evening from Hell an X-Men fanfic by Jo the Phoenix 

DISCLAIMER: Characters except the brats aren't mine. No profit for me. Duh.

The brats are based on real life children, I hope you never have to babysit them.

"Little monsters…" Jubilation Lee muttered as she mopped the last of the green finger paint off the floor. She continued muttering as she made her way to the bathroom, pausing here and there to scrub green hand prints off the walls. She ran her head under the tap and swore as she saw several colours running out of her hair and down the drain. "Brats." She murmured as she toweled off. '_Well, at least they're potty-trained_,' she thought as consolation. It was her fault, this mess…What kind of doofus suggests finger painting to a pair of sugar-buzzed five-year-old twins?

Jubilee could hear them giggling from her room where she'd barricaded them in. "Go To SLEEP!!!" she told them for the twelfth? Thirteenth? Twentieth time? It was nearing one o'clock in the morning. She had been babysitting for six hours.

The kids' parents were friends of Professor Xaviers. They had been called out of town to a family member's funeral. They'd been having a rough go of it….they didn't get along with their extended family, who were terribly biased and anti-mutant. And it didn't take Einstein to figure out that these children, with their bright yellow hair and unnaturally green eyes, were different. Long story short, the children stayed here while their parents sorted stuff out.

These kids weren't monsters or brats six hours earlier…they had endeared the whole school with their chatter and laughter and play. But at 7:00 the majority of people here were going to town to the Museum where a youth group hosted the weekly quadruple-feature movie night. Jubilee had been looking forward to it for two weeks – it was an adventure theme, four movies that Jubilee couldn't get enough of. The kids, who were too little to sit though one movie, suddenly became a problem. '_And who got stuck with this problem?? Jubilee_', she fumed as she picked up toy cars and action figures. They had drawn her name out of a hat that everyone present had put their name into.

So instead of spending time munching popcorn and ogling Sly Stallone and Harrison Ford, she was making time with these kids who, as the evening wore on, degenerated into little devils and brats.

They were amused by her fireworks for maybe five minutes. They played with their cars and trucks for 15 minutes (total, all evening). They took turns being Tarzan, complete with chest beating and hollering, for half an hour. They watched a part of some really weird cartoon video (Jubilee thought she was gonna hurl, it was _that _stupid). Snack time – 'ants on a log'. They licked the peanut butter and raisins off of the celery and complained that they hated it. While Jubilee was searching the fridge for something else to eat (maybe even something healthy….), the rugrats found Bobby's Froot Loop stash and ate half of it before Jubilee managed to pry the box from their sticky fingers. They spent the next forty-five minutes tearing around like mad, shreiking and giggling their high pitched giggles. They rested for five minutes while Jubilee searched the med bay for Asprin, then they went at it again. They finger painted quietly for ten minutes, then decided to paint Jubilee. They explored the plant life in the foyer, (dirt EVERYWHERE), and the idle fireplace (soot and ash EVERYWHERE). They were then forced into the tub by an irate Jubilee and then into their pajamas. Jubilee barricaded them in her room at about 10:30, where they giggled and played ceaselessly for the next two hours. Finally, they were quiet. Jubilee flopped onto the sofa and considered turning on the TV, but decided that for now, silence was good.

She had barely dozed off when a sudden rumble from the driveway woke her up. Logan came clomping in the door. He was ragged and his clothes were torn and bloody, but he looked happy. "Been at Hardcase's?" she asked, rather unnecessarily, as that was the only place where he could go and come back looking like hell, but pleased. Logan grinned. "They told me that if I didn't get out, they'd have the cops arrest me... I didn't think that Chuck would appreciate another 1am phone call to come bail me out. Give me credit though, I was there almost three hours before the brawl started...." he stopped and squinted at her. "You look terrible....What happened?" 

"Babysittin'," she said scornfully. "Can you believe they made me? I've been looking forward to the Adventure night movies for, like, a month! and more then _they _were!!!" She ranted ceaselessly for fifteen minutes, telling her friend all about her "evening from hell", omitting no detail. He sat there, completely nonplussed. Finally he laughed as she ran out of steam. "They're doin' a horror movie night next week....wanna go?"

Jubilee goggled for a moment. "Yeah! Can we get popcorn, too?"

-=~One week later~=-

Jubilee covered her eyes and buried her face in Logan's shoulder, "Tell me when he's done cutting her up," she pleaded. This was one of the best nights of her life.

Author's note: This is my **first** comic based fanfic, seeing as how I've only started _reading_ comics.... if you see an error, let me know, I'll fix it with thanks and gratefulness to you forever and ever!

Like it? Hate it ? Found a glaring error? Think I should stop wasting space in cyber space? Let me know!! (please note that people telling me I'm wasting space will not be replied to) [http://www.geocities.com/jo_the_phoenix/main.html][1] My home page

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jo_the_phoenix/main.html



End file.
